Kaguya Irving
Kaguya Irving is a young girl who became an embodiment of the Cheshire's Hope. Story United in Dusk Kaguya was first seen in a reunion in honor of a deceased businessman, seeking to escape her abusive family, and was trapped in a ritual performed in honor of the Dark Tapestry. Almost becoming insane from the event, Kaguya nevertheless recovered from the traumatic experience across the years. Kaguya and Nara Arakawa first encountered each other on a boat, the two timid girls bonding and soon becoming inseparable even as the boat was led towards a tragic fate. They were, however, saved by a miracle from Lily Evershire and brought to the Cheshire Isle, in order to find shelter, protecting each other in this new place. When the Cheshire Isle was devoured by the Venatio, Kaguya was captured by Evangelo. Despite the couple's efforts, Evangelo did not release Kaguya until Nara accepted to become one of Angra Mainyu's avatars, a Malevolence. Despite this corruption, Kaguya, with the help of Kilian Byran, managed to salvage Nara's Soul. Together, the two girls proved themselves to be invaluable to the Cheshire as a whole when, under the advice of Abel Dawne, they united in order to drain Angra Mainyu of his powers, Nara drinking his essence and Kaguya serving as a beacon of hope to cleanse and protect her. This allowed the Venatio to end, Kaguya slowly helping Nara with recovering from the experience. The Hand of Hope Nara and Kaguya were called to the Venatio, months after this event, in order to serve as opponents in a massive game, using people as pawns in a game reconstructing their pact. Kaguya, despite initial reluctance, accepted her role as an emissary of hope, using holy-aligned Mahou Hogo, or Kagomes, to playfully fight against Nara's Naryans. When Kilian noticed the presence of Dove in a Divine Servant War, and as she discussed with the seemingly innocent young girl, Dove offered a contract to Kaguya. In order to preserve Nara from being influenced by Dove's powers, Kaguya accepted and embraced Dove's influence, her mindset and mannerisms slightly changing as Dove joined her side. The malicious actions of Amoralitas who sought to seize the Venatio for herself however quickly brought back Kaguya to other preoccupations; Upon seeing her ambitions, she allied with Nara in order to stop the threat Amoralitas could represent by erasing from existence all of their pawns. This eventually resulted in Yoruko Kyoka's victory - and a tie between Kaguya and Nara. Appearance Kaguya is a silver-haired woman with golden eyes, dressed in casual, green and grey clothing. Her style changes while bearing the Cheshire's hopes, turning her hair a bright pink and giving her a radiating light aura. Her dressing style also changes to a more 'Gothic Lolita' look upon embracing Dove's influence. Personality Kaguya was at first barely able to speak up in public due to trauma as a child, but the influence and help of Nara allowed her to blossom into a much more assured individual, despite still showing exceptional devotion towards Nara and those around her. By embracing her existence as an avatar of hope, Kaguya gave up on everything in order to act as Nara's protector and caretaker, giving herself to her. Kaguya's personality somewhat changed as well upon being corrupted by Dove, showing slight traces of sadism and playfulness, despite remaining devoted and kind - understanding the dual nature of hope as both a cure and poison. This also allowed her to further help Nara in her predicament and build a stronger relationship between the two - not a nurse and patient, but equals in constant equilibrium. Powers * Hope Incarnation: Kaguya's powers allow her to fight the influence of Angra Mainyu by spreading an aura of Harmony able to stifle the influence of any curse and heal wounds dealt to the Soul. * Pact of the Dove: Kaguya's bond with Dove allow her to access some of the fallen Djinn's powers, in exchange for Dove's influence over her. * Divine Authority: Kaguya possesses Divine Authority on the Venatio thanks to the influence of Larsimenus. Trivia * Call of Cthulhu : Song of the Deep centrally features her. * Venatio : True Evil centrally features her. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso features her as the Goddess of Hope. Trivia * She is named after folklore hero Kaguya-hime. * Her totem animal was revealed to be the hamster - before Dove's influence - and then, a silver fox with pink patterns. * She has, in at least one timeline, given birth or contributed to the birth of Uta Arakawa. Category:Character Category:Avatar Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Dark Tapestry